Richtofen
The Richtofen was named for the WW1 flying ace Manfred Von Richtofen, also known as the Red Baron. Like its namesake, the Richtofen's squadrons would gain a reputation for being the most "elite" of the Grafs. (Though, Graf Zepplins squadrons would see more kills). Her fighter squadron, Jasta 11 (named after the original Squadron) quickly became renowned as an "Elite" Naval squad. By the end of the war, the Richtofen's squadrons had recorded over 300 air kills, 35 merchant kills, and over 10 armed warship kills. As such, she was constantly touted by Nazi media, with a propaganda film called "Deutsche Velfolger" (German Pursuer) being directed in 1946 of the Richthofen's success. This success this was supported by higher ups, and Hitler personally directed Karl Donitz to make sure the Richtofen was the first to get refits and aircraft. The Richtofen was the most successful of any CVL type and longest lasting Nazi carrier. Service History Commissioned in early 1942, she would be primarily sortied to the north sea where her aircraft would make attacks on Convoys. Initially deployed with the light cruiser Nürnberg, she deployed to the Fjords of Norway to raid allied convoys to Russia. During this time, she was kept safe by constantly switching Fjords and the use of extensive camouflage. In April 1943, the Richtofen was deployed with the aircraft carrier Peter Straßer, Battlecruiser Lilienstern, and heavy cruiser Blücher to Mid Atlantic as apart a forward aggressive strategy by the Kriegsmarine. During this campaign, the Richtofen managed to sink a Royal Navy light cruiser, and 2 DDEs. In May 1944, she would again see huge success when her Ju.87 bombers managed to torpedo the converted USS Lafayette aircraft carrier, crippling her. Lafayette would wind up aground off Greenland as an Emergency Landing Airstrip. After a refit in Kiel in 1946 to allow for jet usage, the Richtofen patrolled the North Sea. The Jasta 11 became the Richtofens downfall however, as their distinctive red stripe behind the wings made them easy to spot and identify, later narrowing down the search area for the Richtofen. On May 7th, 1947, Convoy AT.86, escorted by the USS United States after a refit in Norfolk, was nearing the British coast when it came under fire from Jasta 11 Me 262s and Ar196s. 'Cadillac' launched its F9F fighters and A1 Skyraider torpedo bombers, which helped to throw off the attack. With Ar196s turning back for landing after an unsuccessful attack on the convoy, the Americans stalked them back to the Richtofen, which laid 150 miles north of the convoy. As the Ar196s landing, the A1s launched their torpedoes which struck the Richtofen midship which led to a heavily list. From previous experience, it was presumed that the hanger had been compromised and that she was doomed. However, Richtofen was saved by rapid damage control and returned to Kiel under tow. During this British claimed that she had been sunk, but in fact that the stricken Richtofen was able to be towed past the British isles. A fact later heavily criticized of Britian. At Kiel, with the demands of war heavily straining aircraft production and pilot training, Richtofen sat for the remainder of the war. As the allies approached Kiel, shipyard workers towed the hulk into the middle of the bay and scuttled her with charges. After the War After the war the Richtofen was raised by the allies and surrendered as a War Prize. During this, she was heavily studied by the Americans, but it was found that the Richtofen was in very poor state of disrepair. Ultimately, the Richtofen would be sank at the Bikini Atoll tests in 1951.Category:Kriegsmarine